


Snake

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x10 V-FibbingKathryn finds out Billy was setting her up from her ex husband
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Snake

“Billy was at fault not you”Tommy  
told her 

“So he set me up?”Kathryn asked him 

“Seems that way”Tommy says 

“That dirty snake”Kathryn rolled her eyes 

“You’re a good person Kate”Tommy replies 

“This doesn’t surprise me”Kathryn answered


End file.
